Eden Trial
Contact: Woodsman Level Range: 39 - 41 Notes: Requires 4 people Zone: Eden Location: Near the Hive at Primary Enemy: Devouring Earth Name: Eden Spire Trial Badge: Liberator Badge Description: You have freed the captured heroes, preventing them from becoming devoured. Mission Briefing Freeing me from the Devouring Earth has slowed the Hamidon's plans, but I fear it has not stopped them. Above all, the Devouring Earth seek the power to bend nature to their will; with me gone, they have sought out other victims. The creatures have taken several heroes with strong ties to nature, and will soon try to devour them. The heroes are held in an underground lair, guarded by a giant Crystal Titan. Those heroes must be rescued. I hope you will aid me in this task. Before you can begin, you must throw the Devouring Earth off balance. Will you strike against the Devouring Earth? Will you put them under the Wild Hunt and leave them reeling and afraid? Good. Then so begins the Wild Hunt. Stalk them, strike them, hunt them here in their false Eden! This will likely draw them away from their underground prison; then you may creep in and free the captured heroes. Enemies Briefing Woodsman Now is the time to end the hunt and begin the rescue. I can show you the way, but within the depths of the Devouring Earth's subterranean warrens, you alone must face the terrible hordes. The Hamidon has created a great Crystal Titan in which to house the power he hopes to siphon from the captured heroes. To win you must smash down the walls to the Titan's lair, defeat it, and free the heroes. But be wary. The Hamidon's servants will protect the walls and the Titan itself. Listen. The Crystal Titan's prismatic powers are devastating; but there is a secret. The Greater Devoured beasts that live above the great lake of acid have evolved a defense against the Titan's prismatic powers. It is a gelatinous substance that coats their skin and dampens the worst of the crystal's vibrations. Gather this substance, and it may protect you from the Titan's power. You must hurry! Within four hours, the captive heroes will be no more! Notable NPCs * 2 Quarries * Rock Wall (Archvillain) * Mold Wall (Archvillain) * Crystal Titan (Monster) * Gale (NPC Ally) * Quill (NPC Ally) * Slate (NPC Ally) * Tundra (NPC Ally) Enemies Badge Completing the Prisoners of Eden trial from The Woodsman awards the Liberator Badge. Debriefing The threat is ended, and the captives have been freed. Do not grow complacent, though, my young friend. The Devouring Earth hunger for power, and are sure to try again. Should they seek to corrupt nature's power once more, speak with me and I shall aid you. Strategy This is one of the most difficult Trials in the game. Besides the battle with the actual Crystal Titan, the descent is very tough and littered with enemies. 'Descent' is the right word, because the journey begins by falling down several holes in the ground; heroes who can teleport and fly are very helpful here. Once you get to a huge room with a Quarry or 4 and a different-colored wall at the other end, stop and rest before attacking. The Rock Wall, which is Arch-villain level, sits there and lets you pound on it while it summons rock-based enemies. About halfway through a Quarry will be alerted, which a Tanker should taunt and engage (backed up by a healer) while the others continue pounding on the wall. Watch out for the lieutenant-class rocks that arrive; they can summon Cairns which severely boost the wall's damage resistance. A quick bind you can do to target these cairns will be quite helpful: /bind y "targetname Cairn". If you want, make it a Macro and set it on auto, but otherwise, keep clicking it. When you get past the Rock Wall, there will be a winding passage, going down, down, down. You will come to an open room with water and 2 bridges. Try to cut across the middle of the water, which will aggro fewer of the enemies. Continue down the passages until you reach another open room with, yes, another wall. The main problem in this room is the Lichen Colonies, enemies that spurt out tons of Lichen that hurt when in big groups. If you can use Group Invisibility past them, to a safe place close to the Mold Wall, then you will have knocked one bad part out of your journey. If your comrades have collected any Swarms that live on the ceiling, deal with them immediately. These aren't the lowly Underling rank Swarms, these are like boss class Swarms, whose stings last for a very long time. Once you have that taken care of, attack the wall, which will spawn Fungi and Greater Devoured. The Fungi won't prove to be too much, but the Greater Devoured cause havoc. Take care of them quickly, until there are only Fungi left, then attack the wall. Along the way you will have collected the unique Inspiration, Ambrosia, when you defeat Greater Devoured in the lake with the twin bridges. This Inspiration is essential for the final part of the task, as it protects from the substantial damage from Crystal Titan. Try to collect as much as you can (look for 6 or more PER PLAYER) because as always, each Inspiration only lasts 60 seconds. The Titan itself is in a huge chamber with a large lake, atop a central island with ramps spiraling up the sides much like the Tower of Babel. At the far end of the room are the four captured heroes that form part of the mission objectives. The heroes, once freed, do not need to be led out of the mission, or even survive, and their additional damage is welcome. Unfortunately, between you and the heroes, and the Titan, there are literally hundreds of crystal-based Devouring Earth enemies (Geodes etc). These need to be cleared out, because the entire lot of them are aggroed by any attack on the Crystal Titan. Once the room is (relatively) clear of crystal DE, you can start your assault on the Crystal Titan. The melee members of your team will need to pop an Ambrosia, as the Titan will attack anyone within its large range. Ensure that you all have flashing warnings for the expiry of Inspirations (right click the icon effects and ensure "Do not blink" is unchecked), as each Ambrosia will only last 1 minute. Since the battle is long (Ambrosia does not protect against status effects like sleep and hold), there is often the need for 5 or 6 per battle. When you defeat the Titan, beware of the Titan Shards that are spawned at the defeat. They are fairly dangerous by themselves and Ambrosia provides no damage resistance to them! You can then pick your reward from a Rare Recipe or a Titan Enhancement (level 40-43). Category:Trials and Task Forces